1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand-held carriers for articles and, more particularly, to a hand-held carrier especially adapted for carrying an artist""s framed canvas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A painting created by an artist is often on a canvas that is retained on a frame. Such a framed canvas is often rather large and bulky. Also, a framed canvas may have a wet front or top canvas portion. Moreover, the frame portion of the framed canvas generally does not have a handle or a means for grasping the frame portion. As a result, transporting a framed canvas from one place to another may require a person to use both hands to grasp the back and/or bottom of the frame so as not to damage the artistic content of the canvas. This problem is compounded when two framed canvases have to be carried and transported.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to hand-held carriers for carrying framed canvases, and the following U. S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 728,450, 941,212, 1,456,861, 2,969,607, 3,281,031, 3,563,432, 4,081,119, 4,156,498, 4,446,968, 4,493,504, 5,326,147. Another hand-held carrier for framed canvases is disclosed on page 46 as xe2x80x9cThe Protectorxe2x80x9dwet canvas carrier, catalog item number 32501, in The Jerry""s Catalog, Cat. No. 43B, for May 11, 1996 thru Sep. 10, 1996, published by Jerry""s Artarama, in North Carolina. More specifically, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 728,450, 941,212, 1,456,861, 2,969,607, 3,563,432, 4,446,968, and 5,326,147, and the xe2x80x9cThe Protectorxe2x80x9d in The Jerry""s Catalog, discloses a carrier for framed canvases that includes clamping elements that clamp the canvas portions either on the front or top surfaces of the canvas portions. Such a clamping action may damage of the artistic content of a canvas, especially a wet canvas. In this respect, it would be desirable if a carrier for a framed canvas were provided that does not clamp either the front or top canvas surfaces of a framed canvas.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,281,031, 4,081,119, 4,156,498, and 4,493,504 discloses a carrier for carrying plural framed canvases. These carriers are big and bulky. They are larger than the framed canvases which they carry. If they are used for carrying only one framed canvas, the portion of the weight of the carrier may be relatively large compared to the weight of the framed canvas. In these respects, it would be desirable if a carrier for one or two framed canvases were provided which is not larger than the framed canvases which they carry. It would also be desirable if a carrier for framed canvases were provided which is not big and bulky.
In addition, when a hand-held carrier that is designed for carrying two framed canvasses is used for carrying only one framed canvas, the user is burdened to carry the remainder of the carrier that is not being used. This may be a waste of both money and effort for one framed canvas to be carried by carrier that is designed to accommodate two framed canvasses.
Aside from patents for hand-held carriers that are specifically designed for carrying framed canvases, a number of U.S. patents have been issued for hand-held carriers that have been designed for carrying other articles, and the following U.S. patents are representative of those patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,985,571, 2,271,901, 2,430,142, 2,780,486, 3,301,452, 4,953,904, and 5,397,158. More specifically, it is noted that each of the following of the just-mentioned patents discloses a generally J-shaped support which can be used for engaging the frame of a framed canvas: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,985,571, 2,271,901, 2,430,142, 2,780,486, 4,953,904, and 5,397,158. However, it is noted that a frame for a framed canvas often has a frame lip that extends outward from the main body of the frame. None of the patents mentioned above, either in this paragraph or in the preceding paragraphs, disclose means for accommodating or compensating for such a frame lip when a framed canvas is being carried. Without compensation for such a frame lip in a carrier, a carried framed canvas may undesirably tilt in such a carrier. Then, there would be a tendency for a tilting framed canvas to hit the leg of a person who is walking and carrying the framed canvas. To avoid such a result, it would be desirable if a carrier for a framed canvas were provided that includes a feature for compensating for a frame lip.
Still other features would be desirable in a carrier for a framed canvas. For example, when two framed canvases are to carried by one person, it would be desirable if the two framed canvases could be carried by one hand. To accomplish this result, it would be desirable if a pair of framed canvas carriers were modular and could be easily used singly or as an interconnected pair. With such a modular pair of framed canvas carriers, one framed canvas could be carried by one independent framed canvas carrier in one hand, or two framed canvases could be carried by two interconnected framed canvas carriers in one hand. Each of the modular framed canvas carriers is small, lightweight and easily used with a framed canvas.
Another benefit of modular framed canvas carriers would be their small size and portability. Each modular carrier could be small enough to be carried in a person""s pocket when not in use. Still, by interconnecting two modular carriers, two framed canvases could be carried by a small, non-bulky, lightweight carrier.
When two modular framed canvas carriers are employed, it would be desirable if keeping the two modular framed canvas carriers together would be an easy task. In this respect, it would be desirable if the mere grasping of the two modular framed canvas carriers for holding the two modular framed canvas carriers in one""s hand serves to keep the two modular framed canvas carriers fastened together.
Another benefit that results from the use of modular framed canvas carriers is that there is a one-to-one correspondence between the number of carriers employed and the number of framed canvases carried. That is, one framed canvas is carried by one carrier; two framed canvases are carried by two carriers; three framed canvases are carried by three carriers; and four framed canvases are carried by four carriers.
Although the discussion thus far has been about hand-held framed canvas carriers, there are times when a person may desire to use a cord or strap and carry a framed canvas on one""s shoulder. In this respect, it would be desirable if a framed canvas carrier were provided that permits carrying a framed canvas by hand or on one""s shoulder.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use carriers for framed canvases, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a carrier for a framed canvas which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not clamp either the front or top canvas surfaces of a framed canvas; (2) is not big and bulky; (3) is not larger than the framed canvases which they carry; (4) includes a feature for compensating for a frame lip; (5) is small enough to fit in the pocket of a user when the carrier is not in use; (6) provides a pair of framed canvas carriers that are modular and that can be easily used singly or as an interconnected pair; (7) provides that the grasping of two modular framed canvas carriers for holding the two modular framed canvas carriers in one""s hand serves to keep the two modular framed canvas carriers fastened together; (8) provides a one-to-one correspondence between the number of carriers employed and the number of framed canvases carried; and (9) permits carrying a framed canvas by hand or on one""s shoulder. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique carrier for a framed canvas of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides a carrier apparatus for a framed canvas which includes a frame carrier portion which includes a first carrier riser having a planar outside surface and a planar inside surface, a transverse carrier floor connected to the first carrier riser, and a second carrier riser having a planar outside surface and a planar inside surface and connected to the transverse carrier floor. A handle portion includes a handle riser having a planar outside surface and a planar inside surface and connected to the second carrier riser and includes a transverse grasp member having a planar outside surface and a planar inside surface and connected to the handle riser. The transverse grasp member includes a first open channel and a second open channel. The respective planar outside surfaces and the respective planar inside surfaces are in substantially parallel planes. Also, the frame carrier portion and the handle portion are formed as a unitary structure. The use of a pair of handle risers is preferred.
The first carrier riser includes a tapered wall as a result of the planar outside surface of the first carrier riser converging toward the planar inside surface of the first carrier riser. In this respect, the first carrier riser has a top wall thickness and a bottom wall thickness. The bottom wall thickness is greater than the top wall thickness. Stated alternatively, the first carrier riser tapers from the transverse carrier floor to the top of the first carrier riser. The first carrier riser has a first riser height, and the transverse carrier floor has a floor width.
The second carrier riser has a first offset bend portion, which bends in a direction away from the first carrier riser, and has a second offset bend portion, connected to the first offset bend portion, which bends in a direction toward the first carrier riser, for connecting to the handle riser, such that the respective planar outside surfaces and the respective inside surfaces of the second carrier riser and the handle riser are in substantially parallel planes. An annular handle-to-handle connector is received in the first open channel and projects out from a backside of the transverse grasp member. The annular handle-to-handle connector is capable of being received in a second open channel of another transverse grasp member of another carrier apparatus.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will be for the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining a preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a carrier for framed canvases which does not clamp either the front or top canvas surfaces of a framed canvas.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a carrier for a framed canvases that is not big and bulky.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a carrier for framed canvases which is not larger than the framed canvases which they carry.
Even another object of the present invention is to provide a carrier for framed canvases that includes a feature for compensating for a frame lip.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a carrier for framed canvases which is small enough to fit in the pocket of a user when the carrier is not in use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a carrier for framed canvases that provides a pair of framed canvas carriers that are modular and that can be easily used singly or as an interconnected pair.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a carrier for framed canvases which provides that the grasping of two modular framed canvas carriers for holding the two modular framed canvas carriers in one""s hand serves to keep the two modular framed canvas carriers fastened together.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a carrier for framed canvases that provides a one-to-one correspondence between the number of carriers employed and the number of framed canvases carried.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a carrier for framed canvases that permits carrying a framed canvas by hand or on one""s shoulder.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.